It Just Isn't Right
by Cybra
Summary: My entry to Cynthia, Piedmon's Lady's Valentine's Day Contest! WARNING: Shonen ai ahead!


It Just Isn't Right

by Cybra

Warning: Shonen ai content ahead. Meaning, if you dislike the thought of guys feeling certain things towards other guys, leave now. :::waits patiently for people to leave::: The rest of you may read now.

A/N: Well, I can see this couple for some strange reason. I think it's just me though. :::shrugs::: Ah, well. It's an odd enough couple for Cynthia's Valentine's Day contest, right? Right. Okay, in plain text (and in first person), it's Koushiro speaking, and in italics (and in first person), it's Ken speaking.

Disclaimer: I do not own the super-kawaii genius twosome of Ken Ichijouji and Koushiro Izumi nor do I own their Digimon and the show Digimon. sigh Life just isn't fair.

This isn't right at all.

I mean, many people have fallen in love with people of the same gender before – **millions** have – but this time, it's not right.

Not only do I love a guy…

…but I love the very same guy who's supposed to be my enemy:

The Digimon Kaiser.

Out of all the men in the world, my heart just **had** to pick Ken Ichijouji.

If it had been someone else, I wouldn't have a problem with it.

But my worst enemy?

I have to fight him! He's trying to conquer the Digital World!

Yet, my heart doesn't care.

I just want…hell, I don't even **know **what I want anymore.

I'm so confused…

I didn't really mind the fact I'd fallen for a famous guy before I found out he was my enemy.

I'd been shocked when I'd heard from Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Hikari, and Takeru had told me that Ken Ichijouji – the famous soccer star and genius – was the Digimon Kaiser.

Thankfully, I'd managed to keep my cool…mostly.

I wanted so badly to find him and to see this for myself.

I felt then that the pain of longing in my heart would finally ease.

Boy, was I wrong.

Instead, my heart longs for Ken more than ever.

It just isn't right.

I wish I could talk to Tentomon about this.

Which reminds me…

Where **is** Tentomon anyway?

~@~

__

It isn't **right!**

I have been taught that falling in love with someone of the same gender is wrong. I used to scoff at people who pined for people who were the same gender.

Yet, now, **I'm** the one pining for somebody.

And that person, O Cruel Fate, is another guy: **Koushiro Izumi** of all people!

Izumi is my **enemy!**

He fights alongside the Chosen Children! I have to destroy him with the others! There is **no way** I could possibly love him!

Maybe if I keep telling myself that, my heart will stop quickening at the sound of his name.

I don't understand why this had to happen! I thought I was perfect!

Apparently not.

What kind of fool falls for someone who is supposed to be his worst enemy?!

Apparently, my kind of fool.

Damn it, I just don't understand!

What could I see in him that would cause this?

He has red hair…I've always liked redheads. They're unusual.

That's it. It's my fondness for redheads. I'll bet the second he dyes his hair is the second I lose interest in him.

And maybe Wormmon really **is** useful.

It just isn't right…

Where's Wormmon? I need somebody to kick around…

~@~

Two small figures met in a secluded section of a forest nearby. Both of them had managed to hide their affection for each other from their partners, but it wasn't easy to be separated for long periods of time. Of course, if their partners knew, they could only imagine what sort of problems would spring up: The worst one being to never be allowed to see each other again.

"You know, we shouldn't meet like this. We could get in a lot of trouble…" a nervous voice stated.

"I know, but until they decide to come face to face for something other than battle, we'll just have to slip away," another, more confident voice soothed.

"Do you think they'll ever meet each other like that?"

"What do you think?"

"…I think they will. What about you?"

"If they don't, I'll shock them into unconsciousness and lock them in a room. That way, when they wake up, they'll be together. That'll help."

The first voice giggled. "You always know how to make me feel better about this."

"You shouldn't need this sort of reassurance…I'm still mad at the way he treats you."

"It's not so bad. At least I have you to care for me until he comes to his senses."

"They **both** need to come to their senses."

The kiss the pair shared was awkward since neither had lips. The two Digimon parted their mouth parts and gazed into each other's eyes. The slightly-older one lifted up the other's chin with one of his talons.

"That wasn't nearly as satisfying as I'd hoped," the older Digimon stated.

"Looks like I'll have to be punished for messing up…"

"I won't punish you…but I'm going to show you how it's done…"

The two Digimon kissed as best as they could once more. When they parted, two sentences whispered simultaneously filled in what would become a long and comfortable silence.

"I love you, Wormmon."

"I love you, Tentomon."

A/N: Holy crap! Even **I** didn't expect that ending, and I'm the one writing this thing! Honest! I was just planning on shooting for POV fic that switched from Koushiro to Ken…then ended up with _another_ couple at the end!!! Koushiro X Ken and Tentomon X Wormmon. It's official: Her Royal Weirdness's teachings have corrupted my mind… ;) :::blinks::: You know what? I thought the end was actually **kawaii **this time; not cheezy. Also, big "Arigato" goes out to Her Royal Weirdness for proofreading this story! :::glomps HRW::: Thanks, woman! J


End file.
